Kiss
by Aitana Otara
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles about Bodie and Angel's relationship described through the different kisses they share with one another; AU
1. Kiss on the Hand

**Kiss**

A Dance Central fan fiction

Just a bunch of drabbles about Bodie and Angel's relationship described through the different kisses they share with one another; AU

Disclaimer: I own neither the game nor its characters.

* * *

_Kiss on the Hand_

* * *

When he first saw the blond, Angel knew that he wanted him. He took the suddenly irregular beating of his heart as a clue and his seemingly jittery insides as another.

When the one who introduced himself as Bodie smiled at him with that big, goofy smile, Angel felt his insides melt at how adorable and cute he just looked. Not hot, not enticing. Cute.

Because that's what defined Bodie. He was cute and Angel couldn't agree more.

To show that, he took the hand that was offered and, instead of shaking it, turned it up so Bodie's hand was on top of his, leaned down and kissed it.

He smiled as he leaned up and looked at the confused deep blue eyes and the stuttering, soft-looking lips.

"I adore you," he whispered in addition which cut off the blushing, stuttering and very, very adorable Bodie.

Angel was just glad that the yacht had been emptied of the party-goers from all four crews (Glitteratti said they were too busy having their own invite-only privilege party on their own in their tower, which had set off Señorita Aubrey into a fit) and they were alone.

* * *

I adore you

* * *

So... I have decided to try out this style of writing-where I try to control myself from writing too much and try to make it brief yet still understandable enough. And I hope I did do that.

Tell me how you guys thought of the first chapter. I've got a rough of the rest of the eight chapters and I just might add more if I find more kinds of kisses and their meanings. Hope you guys liked it^^


	2. Kiss on the Forehead

**Kiss**

A Dance Central fan fiction

Just a bunch of drabbles about Bodie and Angel's relationship described through the different kisses they share with one another; AU

Disclaimer: I own neither the game nor its characters; only this plot.

* * *

_Kiss on the Forehead_

* * *

Angel was down today, Bodie noticed. And he had been low since two days ago.

The blond had tried to ask about what the problem was, why he had been only smiling fake smiles and flirting half-heartedly with Miss Aubrey during the dance sessions, even in his socializing with the other dancers.

But Angel had always said that nothing was wrong and that everything was all right and then he would turn away and walk off to a more isolated part of the place.

So not Angel, Bodie thought.

So tonight, Bodie decided that he would figure out what his problem really was and he'd end it.

And so they had a talk—the type of talk that usually started with one party jokingly trying to avoid the subject before giving in and telling the truth.

Bodie found out that the great Miss Aubrey had a fight with Angel. He learned that the lady had told the Latino some hurtful words while Angel had been too much of a gentleman to actually say anything against her.

Being the nice guy he was and being said Latino's best friend, Bodie treated him to a meal of _pupusa_ at his favorite restaurant. They talked about the problem for a little while before indulging into different but somehow related topics, quickly forgetting about the issue at hand.

And then they generally played around and just had fun at the arcade. They went to a dance party in the train station where the Hi-Def always hung out, joining in and showing off each other's tricks and abilities.

Afterwards, they went to the beach where Bodie had to stop by to get a few of his things (surfboard, basketball and football included). After boarding all of his things on his cherry red 2x2 pick-up, Bodie and Angel started the drive downtown to get home.

Bodie noticed Angel—Bodie had always noticed Angel, ever since that kiss on his hand—fall into a tired sleep on his passenger seat half way down the road. He let the brunette sleep the rest of the ride home.

And when he reached Angel's stop, he just couldn't seem to wake the man next to him. A smile then crept up the blond's lips as he observed the angel quietly snoozing off beside him. He then leaned closer and pulled up his visor a bit before letting his lips touch slumbering man's forehead.

There was a bit more of observing and smiling to himself before Bodie finally shook Angel awake.

There was a groggy realization of how late it had become and a yawnful of a thank you before the leaner man got out of the car and went up to his apartment building. And then there were the pleased, contented goodbye of the blond, the very thankful, yet somewhat lethargic goodbye of the brunette and the waving as the vehicle was driven further down the road.

Quietly followed was Bodie smiling to himself for his help; and on Angel's side, was the said man feeling finally liberated from the Aubrey issue and grateful for a great companion.

* * *

_I care for you_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I was trying to make this as short as possible and less detailed than I usually write but I just can't help making it longer than the first because I figured that these details might just be necessary.

And this time, it's purely drabble because there was never preplanning or rough drafting or anything... which is basically what I do when I'm also writing the other stories I have and a reason why I keep changing the plots (because I swear, the more I drabble, the better ideas come to mind even though I have solemnly swore to myself that I would use the already preplanned plan for those stories!). I'm hopeless ; 3;

Anyways, please do tell me how you found this chapter. I think I found it rather... I don't know, maybe it escalated rather quickly for my liking but I'm thinking that this is enough. Ahh, gotta stop ranting now.

R&R^^


	3. Kiss on the Cheek

**Kiss**

A Dance Central fan fiction

Just a bunch of drabbles about Bodie and Angel's relationship described through the different kisses they share with one another; AU

Disclaimer: I own neither the game nor its characters; only this plot.

* * *

_Kiss on the Cheek_

* * *

Things had been perfectly normal that day. Yes, today was perfectly normal, Angel thought.

He met up with his usual morning dance class; then he went to have lunch with the rest of the gang at the Food Central before going over to meet up with Miss Aubrey to form a new dance with JB's Beauty and A Beat (with Aubrey being the beauty, of course); then he hung out with Bodie and attempted basketball at his usual hang-out until late afternoon; and then he went home to shower and change for his usual weeknight clubbing.

So why was he trapped in such a hard situation?

Something must have gone wrong somewhere in there…

Angel racked his mind up for the flaw. He went over the things that had happened today that have led to now where he was sitting on the bar in one of his usual clubs between two taller and leaner men who were strangely fighting over him.

He never did initiate a conversation with these two burly guys. In fact, he had just come over for a drink when one of them approached him and started small talk with a bit of flirting inserted here and there (he noticed it right away; he was a much more professional flirt than anybody he knew, after all). And then the other guy came around, smiling at him and joining in their conversation.

There was a hint that these two had already been acquainted with each other before meeting him. Well, okay, maybe it wasn't much of a hint. For starters, hint was an understatement… or it was just meant for really stupid people. They've been calling each other names and reminding each other of past errors and insulting each other with such passionate words for crap's sake.

And somehow, their conversation (argument) reached a point where this happened—they were fighting over Angel despite his polite words of saying, 'I'm not gay'. They ignored that, of course. And they just continued to ignore him.

And, seriously, who the hell doesn't get irritated or annoyed when he's been ignored for a good amount of time?! Angel wasn't the patient type either. So helpless confused, disdained, annoyance and a little angry described him.

He was just about to burst when suddenly the music stopped and everything was dark.

Angel did not know what was going on but he took that chance to slip away from the two, leaving the fee for his drink on the table.

Without the neon lights and the flashing club lights, Angel could only make his way through the crowd mostly by touch and hearing. He hurried through the warm, sticky bodies that emitted mixed scents of different kinds of alcohol and perfume, not knowing how much time he really had to escape before the lights would come on again. And every time he bumped into someone, he would just give an uttered apology.

The flashing lights went on and at the same time, Angel felt a hand grab his wrist. And then the next thing he knew, he was being dragged through the crowd blindly.

When he attempted to get a glimpse on whoever held his wrist, he saw short blond hair and a taller stature being lit on by the club lights. A smile crept its way on his face as he recognized the man—it was Bodie, no doubt.

The cold night autumn air greeted them as they went past the bouncer and exited the club. However, Bodie did not stop until they were a good few blocks away from the place and were standing close by a well-lit diner.

Angel looked up to a grinning blond and smiled at him. "Thanks for the save," he said. "You wouldn't have anything to do with the power shortage back there, would you?"

Bodie's grin got bigger and Angel knew he did, even as the blond said, "Nope, not a thing."

"How'd you know I would have been clubbing there anyway?" Angel said as he shifted his weight onto one foot and pulled his jacket tighter around his body. The air was getting colder now that he was out of the warm, damp club.

"You mentioned it earlier while we were getting milkshakes after B-ball," Bodie said. "So after my usual DDR gaming, I decided to go and try clubbing, surprise you or something."

"I see…" Angel smiled as he put his hands in his pockets. How was Bodie still radiating warmth even when he was a good foot away from him? Was it just too cold outside?

"And then I thought I saw you in a pinch," the blond went on. "So I pulled a switch and tried to pull you away from them but you were already gone from your spot before I could get there. Luckily, you bumped into me on your way to escape."

"Yeah, luckily you were there," Angel agreed. "So... you did say you had just finished playing DDR, right?"

"Yep. I pretty much had to go for an extra challenge round today, too," Bodie said. "I guess today was just my lucky day."

"Nice. Then what do you say I treat you for a burger for pulling me out of that mess?"

"Normally, I'd refuse it despite knowing you well enough. I guess I don't really have a choice."

"Get in then, _amigo_," Angel laughed as he patted Bodie at the back. He followed the blond into the diner and sat in a booth with him by the corner.

Normally, Angel would complain and would insist that they go to a more classy, more private restaurant. But since he had already offered to treat him to a burger, he wouldn't change his mind anymore. He liked to stick to his word, thank you very much. Other than that, he was freezing. It didn't matter anymore if it was a small ramen stop because he needed warmth then and there and he wouldn't really complain if he had the chance to try Asian cuisine every once in a while.

They took their orders once a waitress came around to ask for it—cheeseburger, fries and water for the sport junkie while the hopeless romantic asked for tacos and hot chocolate (he did not care if it was a strange combo, he just wanted the tacos and he needed something warm to keep him so).

"Thanks for the treat, Angel," Bodie said as the waitress left to get their orders.

"_De nada_," the Latino replied. "If it weren't for you, I probably would have lost it there."

"What were they talking about anyway? They didn't look very friendly towards each other."

Angel looked away, blushing a little. Good, he thought, Bodie didn't really know what was going on. "Nothing serious."

Bodie seemed to notice and frowned. "Doesn't sound like it if you're like that all of a sudden," he commented.

"Huh, what do you mean? Like what?"

"You looked away and you're red on the—Oh my god, Angel. Are you blushing? You're blushing, right?"

"_Q-que_?! Shut up, I am not!"

Bodie laughed just as the waitress came to their table to give them their orders. Angel frowned at him and took the mug into his cold hands and drank from it, glaring. He pulled his visor down so more of his face was hidden behind the mug and under the shadow.

The blond in front of him, after giving a jolly thanks to the waitress just before she left, then looked at him. "Hey, you're not mad about that now, are you?" he asked. The smile on his face was smaller and all the laughter had gone, replaced with a bit of anxiety.

Angel merely continued sipping his hot coffee bit by bit, looking elsewhere and glaring at it in favor of acknowledging Bodie's question.

"Aw, come on, Angel," Bodie whimpered. "I was just teasing…"

And then the puppy eyes commenced when Angel still did not recognize his plea. The Latino tried his best not to look at the blue-eyed sport junkie in front of him. He put down his mug slowly, noticing he had barely taken more than half of its contents due to its tongue-burning but body-warming sensation.

"Angel?"

He still did not look. He kept his lips shut tight and his eyes averted. But he definitely wasn't pouting. Nope, he certainly wasn't, he's pretty sure.

"_Ángel?_"

The addressed glanced at Bodie for a second at the sound of his name in Spanish. He almost regretted looking away again. Almost.

How could he _almost_ not? The blond was pouting like an innocent that had been kicked out of the room for being too playful. It was unsettling to look at him when he was like that. At times like this, Angel felt like he had just committed a crime by metaphorically 'kicking the puppy out of the room'.

Sometimes, Angel had to wonder if Bodie was doing it on purpose—making people feel guilty. Or maybe he did not know he was doing it? What natural cuteness was this?!

Why was he even pou— _sulking_ over something so small?

Oh, yeah. That. He had a pride to protect.

Angel sighed in defeat. Can't really refuse somebody with a face that adorable, especially Bodie.

He watched as the blond's face split up with a wide smile.

"Only because it was petty and ridiculous, all right, _chico_?" Angel said before Bodie could say something.

The blond didn't seem to care. He just smiled more. "Okay," Bodie replied before he happily ate.

Angel watched him consume the burger in just a few minutes. He smiled to himself as the blond then moved to devouring the fries.

The night continued on with both of them starting a conversation about Bodie's metabolism that led to many different things. They talked and talked until it was very late and until it was just twenty minutes before closing time. And then they headed back to the street by the club to retrieve Angel's car.

(Bodie, being the sport junkie that he was, had surely jogged or walked to the club that night, Angel was pretty sure.)

They settled in and Angel started the engine, driving out into the main road. He would go by Bodie's place first. After all, he did owe him a ride home.

As the Lation drove, Bodie initiated a conversation and they talked about many, many things again, joking here and there, laughing about a few funny realizations and getting really serious at one point.

It was just as he stopped the car in front of the blond's apartment that Angel had a sudden urge. He couldn't help it and just pulled off his seatbelt, leaned towards the blond and kissed him on the cheek out of the blue.

When he pulled back, he could see confusion and surprise in baby blue eyes and he just smirked back in reply. "That's my thanks for the save," he said. "I did owe you a kiss, too, you know."

* * *

_Thank you._

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if I broke the chain. I had planned to make drabbles every day and post them up the same night but I guess school just came along and gave me some very promising promises that would surely throw me out of the scholarship opportunities (and they did) and so I knew I just had to start getting really serious now...

So yeah, life's a bitch like that... sorry about that. Ranting again.

Meh, whatever. Guys, I do hope you like this chapter. I purposely made it longer for your entertainment because I know it's been a long wait.

And yes, haha, Angel had only been half asleep that time B kissed his forehead in the last chapter so yeah, he knows.

Oh, yeah, I had forgotten to tell but if you guys do have additional ideas with the theme of "Kiss" or "Kisses" plus their meanings, don't hesitate to tell me.

R&R^^


End file.
